


Luftkrieg Takes A Shower And Nothing Else Happens Nope That's It

by DeusFoalt



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Multi, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusFoalt/pseuds/DeusFoalt
Summary: Luftkrieg takes a shower after a long day. Nothing happens....well, nothing unusual for her, at least.Okay, actually, she ends up getting railed in the shower. But she likes it, as any good filly should.
Relationships: Luftkrieg/Aryanne/Kyrie
Kudos: 4





	1. The Main Story

“Ahhhh…”

Luftkrieg sighed happily and closed her eyes as she relaxed for the first time all day. The steamy water pouring from the showerhead hit every sore spot straight on, and seemed to untangle the little knots her muscles had as it trickled down her body. She allowed herself some time to just sit there and enjoy the moment. Pittering water, thick steam, and most importantly... _ freedom _ from school. She’d been there  _ all day,  _ almost.

It wasn’t that she hated school or anything. Heck, that was where she made friends and got to have recess! But sitting on a bench for hours on end didn’t exactly do wonders for her body, and recess only managed to loosen her up enough to make it through until the final bell. It was only here—at home, in the shower after school—that she could finally let her hair down, spread herself out, and  _ stretch _ to her heart’s content. 

“Mmmmh,  _ yeah… _ ” Luft chuckled lightly as she heard her voice echo around the bathroom. She sounded a bit silly reacting like that to the simplest of pleasures...but hey, she deserved that every now and then. Sure, the shower was for getting clean, but it was also for relaxing. Thankfully, it seemed her moms agreed with her on that point...that’s why their shower was big enough to run across, if she wanted to. 

Oh, right. Getting clean.

It took a second or two of searching, but the filly soon located her favorite Suds-n-Scents All-Purpose Shampoo bottle tucked away behind the other scented bathing items. She took her time squeezing out globs of gel and smearing them into her coat. The gel was slightly cold, but quickly warmed up as both her body heat and the steam convinced it to change its temperature. Everywhere she went, she made sure to spend a little extra time rubbing it in until it expanded into a great big mass of pinkish bubbles. She didn’t know why, but looking like a bubble monster before she rinsed off brought her a surprisingly large amount of joy. The extra relaxing effect she got from essentially giving herself a light massage helped too. 

Luftkrieg quietly hummed as she went through her mental checklist of ‘things to lather up’. First her hooves, then her hips, then her hair, then her hiney, then her wings, and her tail...her tail...her  _ tail.  _ Ugh, why was it so hard to reach? Every time she turned to chase it, it turned with her. Her legs just weren’t long enough to really get all of it, too. The best she could manage was the base, and a bit of the tip if she swung it around her body just right. Maybe it would have been easier if she hadn’t wet it first...but it was too late for that. All the added weight from the water meant she couldn’t use any other tricks.

But that was life, wasn’t it? It wasn’t really worth getting angry at. Luftkrieg instead chose to wiggle her legs and arch her back until the spray of water hit her back  _ just _ right. She purred gently as her wings unfolded and she did the biggest stretch she could muster. She felt even more pittering drops of warmth splattering onto her feathers and falling to the floor, washing away the day’s dirt and distress. It was all good again, she thought to herself as an ever-growing wave of suds poured from her body and swirled down the drain. Multiplication tables and lunchroom drama swirled down the drain too. This was where she could just decompress and do whatever she wanted…

...except for washing her tail properly, apparently.

Luftkrieg briefly considered the outside world, as much as she didn’t want to at the moment. She knew Kyrie was right outside, relaxing in the master bedroom (why did they call it a ‘master’ bedroom anyway?), while Aryanne was further off, and working on cleaning the main living area. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask to make sure it got done properly.

“Hey Mom—uh, Ma?” Luft called out, correcting herself mid-word. Even though she’d long since gotten used to calling Kyrie ‘Ma’ and Aryanne ‘Mom’, she still sometimes slipped if she didn’t think hard enough...like now, in the shower. But generally, her moms always managed to know which of their attentions she wanted anyway. They were smart like that.

There was only a brief interlude of rushing water before the door creaked open, and Kyrie peeked in, her bright green eyes flicking towards Luftkrieg.

“Yes, sweetie?” Kyrie asked, poking the door open ever so slightly more. “Do you need anything? Are we out of your favorite shampoo again?”

“No, Ma,” Luft replied, waving towards the bottle in question that she’d set down nearby. “We have it. I just can’t really get my tail done myself now. Can you help me?”

“Of course, Luftie!” The door opened wider, and a warmly-smiling Kyrie stepped carefully into the room. Luftkrieg couldn’t help but to smile too; Ma’s ever-present good mood never failed to make her feel good, too. If she hadn’t been standing under hot water, Luft might have noticed a slight warmth entering her chest as Ma stepped closer and drew aside the curtains. One hoof over the other, Kyrie clambered in over the low dividing porcelain tub wall, until she was all the way in. Luckily, the shower was pretty big, so there was more than enough space for Luft to still comfortably stand with her wings spread, catching as many relaxing droplets as she could.

“Now, let’s see here…” Kyrie gently took the bottle from Luftkrieg’s outstretched hoof and went about opening it, before pouring some on one of her free forehooves. If she noticed the water splashing over her back and getting her wet, she didn’t say anything. Luft didn’t find it necessary to say anything either...after all, stepping into a shower did usually mean you’d get wet soon anyway. Ma knew that.

Ma also knew how to wash a tail real good. Luft didn’t have to wait long before she felt Kyrie’s hooves darting across her tail, making sure to get it nice and lathered up. Beneath the pittering and splatting of water, Luft could just barely hear her humming a happy little tune. It reminded her of a lullaby that Mom used to sing when she was smaller. And, even further beneath that, she thought she heard some rustling somewhere nearby—but that was probably just Mom looking for something somewhere nearby. 

“Alright, how’s that?” 

Luft opened her eyes, not having realized she’d ever closed them in the first place. Sure enough, her tail was already rinsed clean of suds, and looked even more strikingly blonde than it had minutes earlier. She smiled, even as she momentarily wondered how she’d gotten lost in daydream-land  _ that _ easily...though maybe the humming had helped. “Looks great, Ma,” she replied, smiling up at her. “Thanks for the help!”   
  
“Any time, Luftie.” Kyrie giggled as she patted the filly on the head. “Okay, well, Ma’s got to—”

“Room for one more?” 

Luft jumped, turning towards the sudden new voice. She only had to meet a pair of sparkling bright-blue eyes before she knew who was peeking in:

“Mom!” she called, glancing back at Kyrie, who seemed just as surprised as she was. “What’re you doing in here?” Not that she minded—her happy little smile hopefully communicated as much outwardly, too. 

“Well,” Aryanne began, stepping into the shower, not even waiting for a response. “I just wanted to see where my favorite mare and filly were! Having fun with suds and stuff?”

“We were,” Kyrie confirmed, nodding once. “I just finished washing Luftie’s tail.”

  
  
“Aw, you didn’t save any fun for me?”

“That’s your idea of fun?”

  
  
“Come on, you know what I mean.”

Luft blinked, her head swinging back and forth as her moms traded little verbal pokes with each other. She knew it was all in good fun, of course; it always was. But as the jabs came to a halt and Aryanne stepped further into the stream of water, Luft felt something...change in the air. It was still hot and wet from all the steam billowing around the bathroom, of course. But as she glanced up at Ma and Mom, she saw their gazes meet, and felt a tiny little electric spark flit between them. 

Aryanne smirked and stepped closer to Kyrie. Luft took a step back out of her way, watching with curious eyes as her two moms approached each other, their manes slowly beginning to droop under the weight of the water just barely wetting their hair.

“You’re right,” Ma said, nodding. “But there’s definitely more fun to be had than just washing tails.”

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Aryanne wiggled her eyebrows and glanced down. Kyrie nodded, and Luft wondered how long her neck could keep up with ping-ponging back and forth between both mares. It probably wouldn’t have to keep up for that much longer, though. When Ma and Mom got to wiggling eyebrows and half-closed eyes, talking often soon became second fiddle to touching. 

This train of logic was proven right once more as Luftkrieg’s moms finally closed the ever-shrinking gap between their muzzles. Things started out slow at first—their lips met gently, and they both separated relatively quickly with a little pecking sound. But the next time they came back together, they stayed together. Luft felt a heat growing in her cheeks even amid the near-scalding steam as she watched the same happen to her moms. Her wings twitched a little bit from their relaxed positions as Aryanne wrapped a hoof around the nape of Kyrie’s neck, before pulling her in more closely. The stream of water now cascaded down both of their manes freely, but neither seemed to take notice. Only Luft seemed to notice just how much water was just  _ pouring _ everywhere...before her eyes drifted to follow one of Kyrie’s wandering hooves. It stopped somewhere very... _ familiar. _

It was one thing to work out some long-held tension by letting her hooves drift below her waist under her covers, or to have some ‘fun’ of her own with others. But to Luft...there was just something infinitely more exciting when it came to watching somepony else do the same. The little thrill she felt deep in her chest as she watched Kyrie’s hoof tuck itself beneath Aryanne’s tail, and the little twitch that Mom’s hind leg gave off right after, was hard to compare to anything else. 

Eventually, Kyrie broke their muzzles apart, with an accompanying sigh just barely audible over the rushing water. While Luft found it hard to compare to anything else...she figured she’d soon have to compare  _ anyway _ as Aryanne’s eyes flicked towards her in particular.

“Oh, how rude of me!” Aryanne trilled, placing a dripping hoof to her chest in mock concern. “Does my little Schatz want to have some fun too?”

Before Luftkrieg could even nod, Kyrie interjected. “Why don’t we check her tail first?”

Aryanne frowned. “Uh...but I thought you—”

As if by some unspoken agreement, Mom stopped mid-sentence, and nodded, her smirk returning in short order. “Actually, yeah. You go ahead and do that, Ky. I’ve got a little something  _ extra _ fun planned.”

‘Extra fun’? It wasn’t a concept that was unfamiliar to the filly, but...what sort of thing was in the shower room that could be called that? 

She didn’t exactly have much time to ponder the question. By the time Mom started stepping out of the shower, Ma was already on her, gently turning her to the side and lifting her waterlogged tail up, which despite its weight, seemed feather-light in her hooves. After one moment in which Luftkrieg was able to fully drink in her vulnerability, she felt it:

“Mmmm…”

Now she was joining the fun for real. Kyrie’s hoof somehow managed to be both soft in its approach, but firm as it ground itself against that one spot between her legs. The nearby sounds of Mom rummaging around somewhere else in the room quickly faded away under an avalanche of internal heat and goodness cascading out from her haunches. Sometimes, even the simplest things felt the best. 

It was a little weird to admit even to herself, but as Kyrie continued tracing around her sensitive spots, she could feel herself getting wet. Not in the sense that she was only just now dipping under the showerhead, but in that she felt a  _ different _ kind of slickness forming beneath her tail. Maybe it was just purely something mental, but she only knew one thing as she arched her back and shivered, pressing back against Kyrie as much as she could: it  _ was  _ fun.

But as it turned out, the best was yet to come.   
  


At first, Luft didn’t even notice that Mom had returned, being too focused on the sensation between her legs to pay any mind to whatever else was happening. It was only when Ma spoke that she even thought to open her eyes, and found Aryanne standing before her once more

“Feeling  _ extra _ frisky tonight, huh, Ary?”

Luft blinked, managing to tear her attention away from Kyrie’s wandering hooves. She briefly wondered what ‘extra frisky’ meant—after all, Mom could most charitably be described as eternally frisky at all but the most serious of moments. But as Aryanne giggled, Luft spotted a tangle of straps in her forehooves, with two long pink cylinders erupting from somewhere within the entire mess. The heat creeping up behind her cheeks as she realized what was about to happen was definitely  _ not _ from the shower this time...she knew what was about to happen. 

Mom  _ was _ extra frisky today, apparently. The strapons were what gave it away the most, though her wiggling eyebrows helped too.

Mom was the first to get hers on, with a little help from Kyrie. Standing there with that big, pink rubber cock hanging between her legs, Mom looked almost silly...but Luft knew there would be nothing silly about it. Paired with Mom’s lewd expression, the situation was almost intimidating, especially once Kyrie had hers on, too.

Luft knew she could  _ take  _ the strapons, of course—Ma and Mom had introduced her to them on many different occasions. But both of them at  _ once? _ That was a new one. Usually it was just one of them, standing behind her as she stood on the bed, thrusting in and out until she finally collapsed into a puddle of shivering, happy goop. Given that it never took long for  _ one _ mare with a strapon to make her feel good, two of them at once was going to be earth-shattering. More to the point—were they going to take up both holes in her rear, or would they both be imposing themselves simultaneously on both ends?

Well...given the way Aryanne was smirking and stepping just a little closer, and Kyrie remained behind, shooting a knowing glance towards Aryanne, Luftkrieg thought she knew.

Luft felt her heart race as Mom’s toy was suddenly pressed against her lips. Meanwhile, from behind, Kyrie was very gently moving her tail aside, and now she could feel the second toy pressing against her  _ other _ lips. She knew they were waiting for her to be ready, and she didn’t want to disappoint. Opening her mouth, Luftkrieg began to lick and suck on the pink dildo before her.

“That’s a good little filly…”

Luft purred as she felt a hoof running through her mane, tousling about the wet strands like they were nothing. The dildo tasted like rubber, because it was...but somehow, the more she suckled, licked, and even just held it in her mouth, it became more and more enticing. Somehow, just knowing that the piece of lifeless plastic was attached to a very-much-not lifeless mare made it so much more fun to tease and play around with the stiff phallus. It was no substitute for the real thing, but it definitely would fit the moment. Even Aryanne seemed to be enjoying her efforts, because she was beginning to mutter little expressions of adoration and desire under her breath. 

“Mmmaahhhhn…!” It was rather hard to articulate things around the detailed, flared shaft that was now a few inches into Luftkrieg’s mouth. But she still couldn’t help but to moan and pause as her folds gave way, and Kyrie slipped in from behind. Luft saw sparkles for a second as her hooves trembled, but she managed to stay upright. Her hips twitched back as she leaned forward, eager to do her best to take in  _ both _ fake phalluses to the best of her ability.

At first, it was difficult—Luft naturally wanted to push back against the rod in her rear, to ride it like there was no tomorrow, but doing so took her attention away from Mom’s toy. Yet when she corrected herself, she would feel the one rubber dick sliding down her throat, while the other threatened to pull out entirely. It took her a few tries to get the rhythm right, but soon she’d learned to match the movements of both of her mothers. As she caught on to the rhythm, it felt as if they shared a single cock that went all the way through her, from one end to the other.

That wasn’t how her insides worked, of course—at least if biology class had anything to say about it. But whether or not that was how things worked didn’t change how she felt. She felt like a pony popsicle with two sticks inside of her. Sure, popsicles weren’t usually found in hot bathrooms and steamy showers, but that’s where she was. It wasn’t like she had the energy to think of a better comparison, anyway. All of her energy was spent making sure that her hooves didn’t give in to the flowing water below her and slide out from underneath her. Then again, even if she did slide, it felt almost like she would be supported by the strapons currently busy swabbing her insides, to her ultimate delight.

This was  _ way _ better than just one mother with a strapon. What had she been afraid of?

“ _ Fuck _ , Luft...” Aryanne broke the endless background noise of rushing water and slightly-choked filly moans rather abruptly; so much so that Luft found her eyes flicking up. Mom was staring back down at her, her normally warm smile now transformed into a hot smirk. “You’ve gotten  _ really _ good at  _ taking _ it…”

“She learned from the best,” Kyrie put in, giggling as she pointedly thrust her hips extra-hard for one or two revolutions. Luft couldn’t quite see Ma, what with the pink rod sliding in and out of her throat keeping her head locked more or less forward, but she was almost certain that her expression was similar to Mom’s. 

“You really know how to sweet-talk a mare,” Aryanne shot back, running a hoof through Luft’s mane as she slowed her pace slightly, but made her thrusts deeper. All the little filly could do now was work harder at suppressing her gag reflex. She could feel herself clenching down extra hard around the shaft buried in her pussy, especially when Mom almost—but not quite—bottomed out in her throat. She was  _ winking _ now too—usually that didn’t happen for a while! She wondered if, once she didn’t have a big old rubber dick in her mouth, she could ask if they could do this more often…’cuz it was  _ fun. _

Mom seemed to agree. Luft didn’t have the luxury of looking around too much, but she was fine with the view - which was directly into her mother’s crotch. Even through all the straps, she could just barely make out Aryanne’s mare-parts, dripping with more than just water. She was  _ also _ winking, which was interesting, considering that she hadn’t even technically been touched. She must have really been enjoying herself.   
  
Every time Mom hilted in her mouth, a pair of swollen teats rocked towards her face. Mom had never really stopped producing milk, much to Luft’s delight. Even with her mouth occupied as it was, every time they swung close, she imagined giving them a little suckle, and tasting that sweet cream. The thought pushed her to new heights, letting her take a tiny bit more of that pink cock with every thrust. Maybe that could be the dessert to this admittedly rubbery, but otherwise fantastic meal. But as it turned out...Ma and Mom had a different kind of dessert in mind: an orgasm.

Luft had been so busy focusing on rocking her hips back and forth and focusing on the dual cocks spreading her apart from both ends that she hadn’t really paid attention to the rest of her body. But now that she took a moment to tune out the rushing water, the increasingly frequent grunts of her moms, and even her own little whines and wet gasps around the phallus swabbing her throat over and over, she could feel it. There was a little knot deep in her tummy, and it was hot, tense, and growing tighter. Her hooves were beginning to curl and shake, and her movements back and forth on the artificial cocks impaling her were quickening under a will that seemingly wasn’t even her own anymore. If she hadn’t been familiar with this phenomenon, she might have been worried, but she was. Right about the time when her legs began bouncing her up and down or back and forth against whatever was spreading her apart was when she was about to cum. And, when she turned her attention back to the outside world, she knew for sure that it was coming soon. 

“Oh, Schnucki?” Kyrie asked. Luft felt a gentle hoof pushing her tail even further aside. “I think our daughter might be close.”

  
  
“Already? Oh my.” Aryanne brushed a strand of wet mane from Luftkrieg’s face. For a brief moment, Luft felt the pressure of Mom’s eyes on the top of her head. “Well, let’s not keep the poor dear waiting. Ready, Ky?” 

“Ready, Ary.”

In a single moment, Luft felt both Kyrie and Aryanne redouble their efforts. What had previously been slow, deep thrusts became quick, even  _ deeper _ poundings. Gentle  _ plaps _ became loud  _ thwaps _ as Kyrie bottomed out in her pussy, and Aryanne hilted herself deep in her throat, both with almost twice the force that they had displayed earlier. On some strange impulse, coming from that hot, tense knot, Luft reached a quivering hoof up to her neck...and sure enough, she could feel a bulge shooting up and down from the outside. Woah. She knew she’d gotten good at deepthroating, but  _ that _ good? Apparently a nice, big cock being driven deep into her soaking-wet tunnel by her mom only improved her abilities in that arena.

The experience as a whole was greatly improved, in fact. Luft was beginning to see little twinkly stars at the edges of her vision as her pussy squeezed tighter and tighter around the big pink phallus stretching her to her limits. Every thrust was another jolt of ecstasy, which almost always drew out another whiny moan from her throat as her body shook back and forth. Neither Ma nor Mom were holding back now; they were giving it all they had to make her cum. She didn’t know how much longer she could last. She swore they were somehow thrusting faster, harder, _ stronger _ ...and she was loving it. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been  _ fucked _ so hard, so fast...so  _ raw. _ If her eyes could turn into heart shapes, she figured they would have done so by this point. 

That knot inside of her was turning into a ball, swelling and twisting and threatening to pop. Luft thought about her mothers, working so hard to make her cum. She thought about Mom’s winking clit, and wondered if Ma’s was winking, too. She thought about those swollen teats swaying in her face, and about the incredible experience of being ravaged from either end. All the while that ball got tighter and tighter and Luftkrieg closed her eyes in anticipation of the snap that was sure to come. 

What came wasn’t so much of a snap—at least, not one that happened all at once. Unlike previous times with Ma and Mom, there wasn’t one single moment when she reached her peak, and was allowed to let go and slide down the warm, wobbly, wet waves of climax. Instead, every time the foot-long shafts penetrated her insides, that little knot seemed to slowly unravel, coming a little bit more undone with every thrust. Neither Ma nor Mom seemed to be keeping any sort of consistent rhythm anymore, being content to simply thrust as fast as they could, grunting with the exertion of it all, clearly audible above the rushing water pouring down from above.

Luft was grunting too, though to leave it at that would be an understatement. As the knot continued unravelling, the filly closed her eyes tight and let out something that was somewhere between a moan and a shriek; something high-pitched, but sharp and broken up in time with the body-shaking impacts being pummeled into her from both ends. She felt her pussy seize multiple times as suddenly, what heat had been lurking there seemed to grow ten times as hot as it was just seconds earlier...and then kept getting hotter.

  
It was almost like her orgasm got a second wind — one moment, it seemed to be winding down, nearing its end, and the next, it was building right back up again, like an orgasm rollercoaster. Luft tried to moan, but mumbled, slurpy noises were the best she could manage. Mom still seemed to understand, however, in the way that moms always seem to understand.    
  
“Look at you! My Knuddelbärchen is having a really powerful one, isn’t she?” Mom smiled, patting Luftkrieg on the head, even while she continued to fuck her daughter’s face.

“Uuuuhmph, hhmppaaah!” Luft agreed as she rode another wave of pleasure.

Never before had she felt  _ this much _ happening all at once. Sure, there had been some times when it had taken hours to even reach a single peak, and when she finally did, it was almost like now. But not quite.  _ Now _ was a stretch of time that somehow seemed to be simultaneously lasting both forever and not long enough as she trembled all over, feeling prickles of pleasure as both her pussy and throat did their best to milk the artificial, unfeeling phalluses giving her these almost-unbelievable feelings. They weren’t everything, though—just hearing her moms grunting and sighing as they drove the strapons into her over and over was music to her ears, almost as much as her own wobbly, unsteady moans and whimpers as it just seemed to keep going.

But like all good things, her orgasm eventually came to an end.

She wasn’t exactly sure when it did. All she knew was that one moment, she was enjoying being pounded from both ends, and the next, the pounding had slowed back down to gentle strokes, and she was almost hanging limply from the two rods still helping to support her. Her breath whistled through her nose as she panted, taking in gasps around the mouth-cock whenever it pulled back enough to let her do so. Her heart pounded, but despite everything, she felt exceedingly light. She almost didn’t want to move at all. Now that her tummy knot had finally unraveled, she could just relax and stand there, savoring all the sensations that were harder to notice while being reamed. Little tail twitches, leg shakes, ear flops...the little things. Those were good too, sometimes, even if she only noticed them on the way up or down.

Mercifully, Ma and Mom noticed she’d finally managed to stumble to the other end of her climax. In a matter of seconds, both pink dildos slid out of her holes, and she finally landed  _ entirely _ back on all four of her hooves, which just barely managed to support her. They felt like so much jello after something  _ that _ big, but they still somehow managed to hold her up anyway. If she had to describe the experience of being impaled by both her moms at once, she would only really be able to come up with one word:

_ Wow. _

  
In only a matter of seconds, Luft found herself wrapped in the loving arms of her mothers, once again a quivering filly sandwich, though this time with cuddles and hugs and head pats, as opposed to huge pink dildos. Luftkrieg closed her eyes, burying herself into the soft and loving embrace of her mothers’ aftercare. Sex and orgasms sure were nice, but this was nice, too, and she was happy to indulge.

  
  
“So,” Kyrie asked, nuzzling the filly from behind, “did you enjoy yourself?”

“Mmm hmm,” she responded, dreamily.

  
  
“You did great,” Aryanne assured her, ruffling up her mane.

“Mmm hmm,” she repeated, too cozy and tired to say more.

“Do you think you want to do that again some time?” Ma asked, and Luft nodded enthusiastically.

“...right now?”

  
  
“Ary!”

Luft couldn’t help but to giggle at that. Sure, Mom probably hadn’t been  _ entirely _ serious, but...well, one never really knew with her. She didn’t think she could do that again, as much as she wanted to—and thankfully, Aryanne seemed to know this, too. The mostly-silent, but still-wet snuggles continued for a small while, before finally, they all parted ways. For whatever reason, Luftkrieg had a smile stuck on her face that wouldn’t go away, even as she watched Ma and Mom undo the tangle of straps holding the dildos in place. 

“Now…” Aryanne said once she and Kyrie were fully disentangled, and the instruments of pleasure were placed gently outside of the tub. “...I think we all need a  _ real _ shower again.”

  
  
“Yeah!” Luft chimed in. Even with all the running water going down her body, she still felt ever so sticky, especially between her legs. She’d need another round of all-body conditioner and soap to get the smell of sex out of her coat. Which really kinda sucked, especially considering she’d already  _ done _ all of that.

But...considering what she’d gotten out of the experience, washing herself again wouldn’t be  _ that _ hard. Then she could really get out, dry off, and get off her still slightly-jellied hooves by flopping into a nice pile of pillows or something. Then she could cuddle with Ma and Mom for as long as she wanted. It wasn’t like she had to wash up by herself, either—now she had help, and twice as much as she’d first had!

  
“I think it’s my turn with her tail,” Mom declared. “I think you’ve had plenty of time with her rear end today.”

  
  
Ma nodded, and the two mares switched sides. As Aryanne began to lather soap into Luft’s tail and hind quarters, Kyrie did the same for her mane, and pretty soon the happy filly was a ball of suds once more.

Now all they had to do was wash it all off without getting dirty again.


	2. Related content: Luftdress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luftkrieg tries on a new dress for an upcoming ball after all that steamy shower sex.

“Oh, look at you! You look beautiful, my little Luftkrieg!”

Luft had to agree; the dress did look great on her. It was simple, yet stylish; it was light purple with a golden trim, tied in the front with a little bow. More than that, though, it left her forelegs entirely free to move around, unhindered by the satiny material that hung off her midsection, and stopped about halfway down her hind legs. It was soft, to be sure, but somehow still managed to be a little stiff back there, which made the freedom she had up front that much sweeter.

“Do a twirl for us!” Ma suggested, and Luft happily complied, enjoying the attention almost as much as the dress itself. “Ah, splendid! Do it again!”

“No, show us a curtsy,” Aryanne interjected. “You’ll need the practice. The Canterball is a formal affair, after all.”

“You’re no fun,” Kyrie pouted, but didn’t argue the point.

“Okay, here I go…” Luft had been getting better with her bows and curtsies, but this was the first time she had tried one in a dress, and as she crossed her hooves, the tightness in her hind-quarters caused her to stumble slightly, and she extended her wings to stabilize herself. Once she recovered, she stomped a hoof in frustration.

“I can’t do it! I need to use my wings!” She complained, but Mom shushed her with a nuzzle.

“Take it slow, dear. Watch.” Ayranne crossed both her front and rear hooves, and gracefully dipped, lowering her head politely. “You see? I don’t even have wings, and I can do it. Like anything else, it just takes practice, and patience. Now try again.”

“Personally, I think these old earth pony manners and curtsies are boring. We’re pegasi, we’re at our best off the ground! Luft, do a flip for us!”

Mom gave Ma a reproachful glare, but Luft was happy to oblige, leaving the ground with a single flap of her wings, and flawlessly somersaulting for the excited mare, who giggled and clacked her hooves together. 

“Beautifully done, Luftkrieg! Don’t you see how much more fun these events could be, Ary? If only all of these events could have more acrobatics, maybe even I could get excited for them!”

Clearly noticing that she was outnumbered in this situation, Aryanne opted to stick out her tongue at the both of them. “Well, whatever,” she conceded, giving a little rub to the top of Luft’s head. The filly giggled and leaned into Mom’s pats, which were always welcome. “I suppose you have some point. That said, don’t forget to practice your curtsies, still, my little Luft. I just want you to be your best, okay?”

“Yes, Mom.” Luftkrieg smiled, before suddenly diving into Aryanne’s chest and wrapping her hooves around her body. Kyrie followed her lead, and soon Luft found herself as the object of interest in a filly sandwich for the third time that day. But it was nice. She could see herself wanting to be a part of many more filly sandwiches in the future. “I know.” she added, almost as an afterthought, whispering into Mom’s soft fur.

Aryanne didn’t respond verbally, but instead Luftkrieg soon felt another pair of hooves join the group hug. In no time at all, they were all cuddled up against her moms’ bed, breathing softly and letting their minds drift around. Luft’s didn’t seem to go anywhere in particular. School floated by, The Canterball drifted along, and even the spitroasting she’d just endured was still somewhat prominent. But all that really stuck around was the warmth and love she felt from Kyrie and Aryanne.

And that was the most important ingredient of a filly sandwich: love.

Well, that and two moms to form the bread.

...great, now she was hungry.


End file.
